La maison aux serpents
by Hope-Little-Wolf
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre et règne en maître. Après s'être fait enlever par des mangemorts, Hermione se réveille dans une maison de plaisir. Là, sa nouvelle vie parmi les serpents commence. Mais quel est le rôle de Drago Malfoy dans tout cela?
1. C'est ainsi que commence ma nouvelle vie

La guerre était finie. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et bien d'autres étaient morts. Voldemort avait gagné et régnait en maître sur le monde sorcier.

Seule Hermione Granger était encore en vie. Elle se demandait bien grâce à quel Dieu d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain de la bataille, alors qu'elle se pensait en sécurité dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, dans le Londres moldu, des Mangemorts étaient arrivés. Après avoir retourné toute la maison et l'avoir torturée à coup de Doloris, il lui avait bandé les yeux et l'avait emmenée de force avec eux, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, alors qu'elle pensait se retrouver dans le cachot sombre et humide d'un de ses ravisseurs, elle eut la surprise d'ouvrir les yeux dans un confortable lit, son corps à moitié nu recouvert d'un drap blanc aussi léger que de la soie. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était au couleur des Serpentards, certes, mais était très raffinée. Pendant, un instant, elle se crut dans le dortoir de la maison de Salazar, à Poudlard. Puis la réalité refit surface et le souvenir douloureux qu'une bonne partie du château avait été détruite, emportant avec lui la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisque, bientôt, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce. Elle prit une chaise dans un coin et vint au chevet d'Hermione. Celle-ci put alors mieux la voir ou plutôt l'admirer. En effet, malgré son âge, la femme était très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux blond relevés en queue de cheval, de grands yeux verts légèrement maquillés et elle portait une robe assez décolletée et moulante qui soulignait ses formes.

La jeune Gryffondor fut contrainte d'arrêter là ses réflexions quant à l'identité de cette femme puisque celle-ci prit la parole :

- Tu es enfin réveillée. Tu as dormi pendant une journée entière tu sais. Quand ils t'ont amenée, j'ai bien cru qu'ils m'avaient déniché un cadavre. Enfin passons, l'essentiel est que tu es en vie et désormais réveillée. Je suis Madame Dorothea, la directrice de cette maison. Désormais, tu vivras ici. Dans un premier temps, tu seras nourri, logée et vêtue gratuitement. Puis, lorsque tu commenceras à travailler, je prélèverai chaque semaine une partie de ton salaire pour que tu puisses continuer à jouir de ces privilèges. Si…

- Quel genre de travail je devrais accomplir ? demanda Hermione qui crut bon de l'interrompre avant que celle-ci ne continue

- C'est une maison de plaisir ici! Ton travail sera de satisfaire les hommes qui paieront pour cela répondit Madame Dorothea qui fit comme si Hermione ne l'avait pas effrontément interrompue.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se déconnecta alors en intégrant cette information : « une maison de plaisir ?! ». Elle se rendit compte que finalement, elle était véritablement tombée en enfer. Elle allait devenir une prostituée.

Voyant son air paniqué, Madame Dorothea cru bon d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te formerai d'abord au rudiment du métier avant de t'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions, ou plutôt aux serpents dans le cas présent. Mais dit moi plutôt, as-tu déjà gouté aux plaisirs de la chair, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon ?

Hermione était outrée « comment ça avec une fille ou un garçon ? Pour qui elle me prend ? » Pensa-t 'elle. Puis devant l'air impatient de la directrice, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

-Non

- Je vois. J'avais espéré que l'un des deux garçons avec qui tu avais tendance à traîner aurait eu ta petite fleur mais bon... . On fera avec. Bon on commence demain. Tâche d'être présentable. Il y a une salle de bain juste à côté où tu pourras te laver et les repas se font dans la cuisine en bas »

Puis elle se leva et sortit, laissant Hermione seule.

Cette dernière se rendit à la salle de bain, prit une douche qui lui fit un bien fou puis découvrit une robe, similaire à celle de Madame Dorothea, sur le lit.

« C'est ainsi que commence ma nouvelle vie » se dit-elle en enfilant la robe avant de descendre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.


	2. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Après avoir lu vos suggestions, j'ai décidé de modifier la fin du chapitre d'une part parce que en effet Hermione avait l'air trop heureuse de rencontrer son client et ensuite parce que cela est plus simple pour la suite de l'histoire

Je ne l'ai pas mis lors du chapitre précédent donc je le dit ici : ceci est ma première fan fiction donc soyez indulgent svp

L'histoire est de moi mais les personnages (à part ceux que j'ai créés) ne m'appartiennent hélas pas

Pour ceux qui se le demande encore, cette fic est un dramione rated m donc les plus jeunes, je vous préviendrai lorsqu'il faudra détourner le regard J

Je remercie (comme je le ferai toujours) ma merveilleuse bêta Jehanne Bernard pour son aide et ses conseils

Reviews :

Marayeva : la voilà la suite J contente que ce début t'es plu et en espérant que tu aimeras la suite

Aria : j'espère que la suite du « concept » te plaira autant que le début

Miakalily : merci pour ton encouragement !

Quenetos : merci !

Faerycyn et WatchHeart7076 : merci de vos conseils. J'espère que cette version vous plaira plus J

Aodren: je ne pense pas non plus :) Le chapitre 3 sera là en début de semaine prochaine

6 mois s'étaient écoulés. Hermione était désormais habituée à vivre dans la maison de Madame Dorothea et commençait même à s'y sentir bien.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas torturée, je mange à ma faim et j'ai même des vêtements » se disait-elle.

Cependant, elle savait que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus aller bientôt arriver. En effet, la maîtresse de maison avait finie de lui enseigner l'art du plaisir de la chair et Hermione devrait donc bientôt se mettre au travail pour toucher un salaire

- Je t'ai nourrie, logée et vêtue pendant ta formation mais maintenant il va falloir que tu bosses pour continuer à jouir de ces privilèges. L'argent ne pousse pas sur les saules cogneur ! » Lui répétait celle-ci en continu depuis deux jours déjà.

Hermione savait grâce aux commérages des autres filles de la maison que sa « petite fleur » avait été vendue aux enchères et que l'acheteur avait déboursé plus de 5000 gallions pour être le premier à passer sur la grande Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de « celui qui a été vaincu » et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle priait depuis jours et nuits Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres pour que cet homme ne soit :

1) 1)Pas un gros bourrin adepte de Kama Sutra, de sodomie ou autre

2) 2)pas trop vieux

3) 3)pas Voldemort (bah ouai on ne sait jamais...)

C'est donc en ce matin de mi-décembre, alors qu'elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, qu'elle eut la certitude que sa vie toucherait prochainement à sa fin.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de toaster sa tranche de pain avec du beurre, Madame Dorothea entra et lui dit sans passer par quatre chemins :

-Comme chaque année, nous organisons une grande fête pour Noël. Ce sera lors de cette soirée que tu auras ton premier client. Nous irons lundi prochain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter une robe.

Le choc passé, Hermione retrouva son courage Gryffondorien et répondit sur un ton ironique (que bizarrement madame Dorothea ne pardonnait qu'à elle, les autres filles recevant un Doloris à chaque faux pas) :

-Parce que j'aurais le droit d'être habillée ? Je pensais qu'on devait se balader nue dans la maison en attendant qu'un homme nous loue

- habituellement, oui, les filles se baladent nue mais le soir de Noël, chacune sera habillée. Vu que ton client est un privilégié qui a payé cher pour t'avoir, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Il m'a d'ailleurs donné tellement de critères pour ta robe que cela m'étonnerait que j'arrive à la payer sans y laisser une partie de mon corps… enfin bref je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, madame, répondit Hermione qui, il fallait le dire, se sentait légèrement, mais très légèrement honteuse du ton qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à la maîtresse de maison alors que celle-ci avait été plus que patiente avec elle lors de sa formation.

En effet, Hermione avait été parfois pire qu'une enfant capricieuse. Elle se souvint de la fois ou elle devait s'exercer à rouler des hanches sur une des filles, en mode dominatrice et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rire car elle imaginait mal un Mangemort se laisser dominer comme cela.

Le sujet de la soirée de Noël étant clos, Hermione finit de manger dans le silence avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Là, elle se lava en prenant son temps, puis s'habilla avec une des robes qui composait désormais sa garde-robe

Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre dans le salon, elle entendit des voix provenant du hall. Elle reconnue bien entendu celle de Madame Dorothea mais pas celle de son interlocuteur qui pourtant lui semblait très familière.

-… ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera parfaite.

-j'espère bien, après la somme que j'ai dépensé pour elle.

- je me demande d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi vous tenez tant à être son premier

-parce que j'ai des choses à régler avec elle c'est tout. Cela ne vous regarde en rien. C'est une histoire entre Granger et moi.

Hermione comprit alors que madame Dorothea s'adressait à celui avec qui elle allait devoir coucher le soir de Noël. N'étant pourtant pas curieuse de nature, elle eut cependant une très forte envie de voir celui qui se cachait derrière cette voix, voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait connue.

« Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à remettre un visage et un nom sur cette voix » jurait-elle intérieurement.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches du grand escalier en chêne aussi discrètement qu'une souris, en prenant soin de se cacher derrière les barreaux de celui-ci, la conversation reprit après un silence :

- Bon, vous avez donc la liste de mes exigences. Je veux que cette soirée soit….parfaite, dit l'homme avec un sourire que son ton laissait deviner.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle le soit, lui répondit la maîtresse de maison

Et sur ce, avant même qu' Hermione ne puisse voir, ne serait-ce que de dos, celui à qui elle était destinée, l'homme rabattit la capuche de sa cape noire sur sa tête et sortit après un vague signe à son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme remonta donc dans sa chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle était descendue et se laissa tomber sur son lit, commençant ainsi un monologue intérieur :

« Je connais cette voix, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui elle appartient ? Peut-être que c'était un élève de Poudlard en même année que moi. Pourtant je ne me souviens d'aucun Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle qui aurait pu être un serviteur de Voldemort. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade avec les temps qui court… mais pourquoi me vouloir dans ce cas ? Ah moins que…. Non c'est impossible, aucun Serpentard ne me voudrait. Ils ne voudraient jamais toucher une Sang-de Bourbe. Sauf… »

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que Madame Dorothea entra d'un air déterminée.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione sans y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

- Qui ? répondit innocemment la jeune fille

- Ne joue pas avec moi ! Alors oui ou non ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas descendue assez pour cela. Je ne l'ai même pas vu de dos.

- Bien. Comme ça, le mystère reste entier. Et cela te encore plus envie d'être rapidement à la soirée de Noël et de le rencontrer n'est-ce pas ?

Madame Dorothea s'attendait à une réponse simple et plate de la part d'Hermione. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, avec un grand sourire sournois digne d'une Serpentard, elle lui répondit:

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

Et voilà en espérant que cette suite (modifiée) vous plait.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera en début de semaine prochaine :) (il va donc falloir patienter pendant ce long week-end)

Sinon j'ai créé une page Facebook. Dessus, vous pourrez retrouver des infos concernant la suite, des sondages pour savoir par exemple quel autre personnage de Poudlard je pourrai inclure ou encore des questions sur ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer par la suite

Voilà le lien : HopeLittleWolf?ref_type=bookmark (un peu vide pour l'instant mais la mise en forme va venir)

A très vite en espérant pouvoir lire via vos Reviews vos impressions, remarques, critiques, suggestions…


	3. Que la métamorphose commence

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde et bonne fête nationale ! Comme promis, le chapitre est là en début de semaine (pour ma petite bande d'impatients !) Sinon, je suis plus que ravie (même si certains diront que c'est peu) de mes 10 followers et 4 favs pour 13 reviews

Ce chapitre va peut-être vous ennuyer… ou pas. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de bien détailler cette fameuse journée. Voilà pourquoi je pense que celle-ci va se dérouler sur encore au moins deux chapitres.

Reviews: 

Nita : la voilà !

Aria : il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Désolé

Aodren : je ne pense pas non plus. La voilà, la suite

SilverPink69 : voilà un chapitre un peu plus long et merci de ton encouragement

Mia Jagger : tu ne peux même pas savoir comment ta review me touche ! Merci beaucoup

Flow01 : merci

* * *

En ce matin de décembre, après avoir eu un réveil difficile dû aux bruits provenant du reste de la maison, Hermione se leva du grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle dormait chaque nuit depuis maintenant six mois et traversa la pièce pour ouvrir les rideaux. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'elle vit que dehors, il neigeait. Une fine poudreuse recouvrait déjà les trottoirs.

« C'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce », pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Puis son regard se détourna pour venir se poser sur le calendrier posé sur son bureau. Et les croix rouges qui le remplissait, comptant les jours, ne laissait pas entrevoir une quelconque erreur possible. On était bel et bien le 24 décembre. Hermione pensa que finalement, non, ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi la maison était bruyante plus tôt que d'habitude.

La jeune fille décida donc de s'habiller et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle mangea seule, entendant de temps à autre les gloussements des autres filles de la maison. Celles-ci semblaient ravies par cette journée et attendaient en sautillant comme des puces, que la nuit tombe.

Ne pensant pas comme elles, et ne le voulant pas, Hermione se dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste toute la journée dans sa chambre. En effet, elle ne voulait pas avoir à se disputer avec une des filles en lui expliquant son point de vue de Gryffondor et créatrice de la SALE sur le fait d'être considérée comme un objet. Elle se leva donc, fit sa vaisselle et se dirigea d'un pas lent et nonchalant vers le grand escalier de chêne. Mais cela aurait été trop beau si elle avait pu simplement monter et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Non il fallut qu'à ce moment-là, Madame Dorothea descende l'escalier et l'interpelle :

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Peut-être arriverais-je à m'enfuir ou à me tuer avant que la nuit ne tombe, lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton dégagé.

- Bonne chance pour cela. Ta fenêtre est protégée par des sortilèges pour que tu ne puisses pas sauter et il n'y a pas d'objet coupant à votre disposition dans cette maison (les couteaux de la cuisine était utilisable seulement par Madame Dorothea).

- Et bien je trouverai un autre moyen.

- Arrête donc de dire des sornettes ! Si tu ne veux pas aider dans la décoration de la maison, va donc faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux : lire.

Hermione crut un instant avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Et tu deviens sourde en plus ! Je t'ai dit que si tu ne voulais pas nous aider, tu n'avais qu'à aller faire ton rat de bibliothèque. Apparemment, tu es plutôt douée pour ça. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu sais faire.

- Comment savait-vous cela ? Et, il y a des livres ici ? demanda Hermione d'un air étonné

- Disons que avant même que tu n'arrives, on m'avait beaucoup parlé de la « miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard. Et bien sûr qu'il y a des livres ici. Nous avons une bibliothèque. A la base, elle est pour que les filles se cultivent un peu de temps à autre, mais il faut croire qu'elles ne sont pas intéressées par la culture.

Hermione était sous le choc. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de savoirs, et elle l'ignorait. En voyant son air, Madame Dorothea jura intérieurement puis dit à voix haute :

- Bon eh bien suis-moi.

La dite bibliothèque se trouvait au fond d'un couloir au rez-de-chaussée. Pas étonnant que Hermione ne l'ai pas vu avant, elle ne s'aventurait jamais par là.

Lorsque Madame Dorothea ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer la jeune fille, cette dernière fut sous le choc. Elle s'attendait à voir une unique étagère remplie de quelques livres dans une pièce quelconque mais certainement pas à cela. Chaque pan de mur était recouvert d'étagères allant du sol au plafond, toutes remplies par des livres aux reliures colorées. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table entourée de chaises pouvait accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre, la pièce était lumineuse. En effet, tout comme dans la grande salle de Poudlard, des bougies flottaient dans les airs, éclairant chaque recoin, comme si l'ombre était interdite.

- Je peux vraiment rester ici toute la journée ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, enfin jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Après, il faudra te préparer. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'apporter ton déjeuner ce midi, lui répondit la maîtresse de maison

- Merci, dit Hermione, qui pour la première fois, était réellement sincère

Madame Dorothea dut le sentir car après un « oui, bon, de rien », elle sortit, laissant la « miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : lire et apprendre.

Hermione fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant, puis finit par trouver son bonheur. Elle s'installa donc à la grande table et commença sa lecture (ou plutôt relecture) de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Elle fut tirée de sa lecture bien plus tard lorsqu'une des filles vint la voir pour lui dire que Madame Dorothea l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était, n'ayant pas de montre et ne pouvant voir le soleil.

Elle reposa donc à contrecœur le livre à sa place, remit la chaise sous la table et monta dans sa chambre. En entrant, la maîtresse de maison l'attendait avec une autre fille, surement déjà prête.

- Vas te laver, nous t'attendons ici. Et fais vite, tu es déjà en retard, lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Hermione alla donc dans la salle de bain, se lava aussi rapidement que possible et ressortit de la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et une autre autour de ses cheveux.

-Bien on va commencer par t'habiller. Ensuite, on s'occupera de tes cheveux et enfin on te maquillera.

« Que la métamorphose commence » pensa Hermione avant de passer derrière un paravent pour enfiler la robe créée selon les critères de son client.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'espère que chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie ma Bêta Jehanne Bernard ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encourage via reviews ou sur mon facebook :

HopeLittleWolf

Le prochain chapitre (que j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé à écrire) sera surement là avant le week-end prochain, histoire que 1) l'histoire avance un peu et 2) ma petite bande d'impatients soit comblée

ps: je vous rappelle que tous les conseils, suggestions et remarques me sont précieux alors n'hésitez pas ;)


	4. Bonsoir Granger!

Note de l'auteur :Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard dans la publication. J'ai hélas été malade toute la semaine dernière et ce week-end j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Voici donc le chapitre que vous avez tous patiemment attendu pendant cette longue semaine.

Reviews :

xShanee : un grand merci pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup apprécier ta sincérité et j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils pour ce chapitre donc n'hésite pas à me dire encore une fois ce que tu en pense

Nedwige Stew : merci, cela me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que l'idée est originale mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, malgré les critiques des gens qui m'ont dit que ce genre d'histoires serait trop bizarre, j'ai quand même souhaité l'écrire

Rose : j'ai suivi tes conseils et écrit un chapitre plus long avec un peu plus de sentiments. Dit moi ce que tu en pense stp.

Lana NEMESIS et Mia Jagger : merci de votre soutien. Encore désolé pour le retard

* * *

« Que la métamorphose commence » pensa Hermione avant de passer derrière un paravent pour enfiler la robe créée selon les critères de son client.

Elle se souvint encore lorsqu'elle était entrée une semaine auparavant chez Madame Guipure en compagnie de Madame Dorothea : cette dernière avait tendue à la couturière un papier contenant toutes les caractéristiques que devait comporter la robe. Madame Guipure avait alors prit les mensurations d'Hermione avant de commencer à confectionner la robe à l'aide de sa baguette, tout en lisant le dit-papier :

« Eh bien eh bien. Donc une robe sans manche, rouge vermillon / Gryffondor, aérée en bas et agrémentée de rubans ton sur ton, et ceint d'une ceinture de la même couleur, dont la boucles doit être une rose d'une rouge aussi éclatant que le reste de la robe. La robe doit s'arrêter au niveau des genoux.

Pendant que la couturière s'affairait autour d'elle, lui créant une magnifique tenue pour la soirée de Noël, Hermione se répétait sans cesse la même phrase :

- Il a demandé à ce que la robe soit rouge Gryffondor...

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque Madame Guipure finit la robe et elle n'en sortit que lorsque la vieille femme la poussa devant un miroir pour qu'elle puisse se regarder. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Le vêtement lui allait à ravir, épousant ses formes à des endroits qui la mettaient à son avantage. La couleur, d'un rouge sang, faisait ressortir celle de ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle continuait de se regarder dans la glace, Madame Dorothea paya une somme astronomique pour la robe, car celle-ci avait été d'une part réalisée sur mesure et d'autre part avec un certain nombre de critères très précis. Puis la maîtresse attendit que la jeune fille se change et les deux femmes sortirent de la boutique et retournèrent à la maison de plaisir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois la robe enfilée, Hermione sortit de derrière le paravent et vint se placer sans un mot devant la coiffeuse qui était apparue à la place de son bureau. Madame Dorothea commença alors à dompter la crinière de la jeune lionne à l'aide de flacons de potion Lissemplis, potion capillaire qu'Hermione connaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisée en 4ème année. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Puis, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la maquerelle ne lui fit pas une coiffure compliquée. Elle se contenta de faire onduler à peu près correctement les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de les attacher dans une simple demi-queue.

- Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple, se sentit-elle obliger d'ajouter devant le regard surprit d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher, en bonne miss-je-sais-tout, de la corriger en lui disant :

- le proverbe exact est : pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer

La pensionnaire, une grande brune aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts du nom d'Elsa, qui accompagnait la maitresse et qui n'avait jusque-là fait que regarder Hermione, se rapprocha alors et entreprit de la maquiller. La jeune Gryffondor ferma alors les yeux, pour qu'elle puisse travailler au mieux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir passé des pinceaux de tailles différentes sur tous les angles du visage, Elsa s'éloigna en lançant un vague « j'ai fini » dans le vide avant de sortir de la pièce. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir. Au début, elle ne se reconnut pas, tant le reflet ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis, en y regardant de plus près, elle vit ses yeux, la forme de son visage et cet éclat dans les yeux, signe d'un courage sans faille et se dit que oui, c'était bien elle. Elle passa alors une minute à admirer le travail de l'autre pensionnaire. Le contour de ses yeux avait été souligné par un fin trait de crayon noir et ses paupières par un fard couleur or rosé, lui faisant des yeux de biche tandis que ses lèvres et ses joues étaient restées presque naturelles, juste un peu colorées pour lui donner bonne mine. Madame Dorothea, qui l'avait regardée se détailler en silence, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'un ton sincère et attendrit:

- Tu es très jolie. Tu me rappelles moi quand j'avais ton âge.

Puis son visage se ferma quelque peu et c'est d'une voix plus froide qu'elle poursuivit : - Je t'attends en bas

Après s'être regardée une dernière fois dans la glace, la jeune Gryffondor se leva, sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte puis, avant d'entreprendre sa descente des escaliers, elle eut une pensée pour la dizaine de personnes avec qui elle aurait préférée être ce soir, à savoir ses parents, la famille Weasley et Harry. Au souvenir de ce dernier et de Ron, elle se rappela ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, après qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, en sachant que tous les regards seront tournés vers eux :

- Que le spectacle commence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fête battait son plein. Lorsqu'elle était descendue, Hermione s'était retrouvée au milieu des invités qui étaient pour la plupart des Mangemorts (leur nombre ayant augmenté depuis la victoire de Voldemort). Beaucoup d'entre eux l'avait dévisagée, d'abord avec surprise, puis avec envie, comme des lions regarderaient une gazelle avant de la manger. Effrayé et intimidée (parce que oui Hermione peut ressentir cela), la jeune fille était allé se « cacher » dans un coin de la pièce. Hélas, elle ne put y rester longtemps puisque bientôt, une pensionnaire habillée d'une robe qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle, sophistiquée et élégante, de Hermione, vint la chercher en lui disant qu'elle était attendue.

- Attendue où ? demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète

- Sur l'estrade bien sûr. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais passer la soirée au milieu des invités ! Notre place est sur l'estrade, là où tout le monde peut nous admirer mais ne pas nous toucher, lui répondit celle-ci avec un ton condescendant

- Ah d'accord, dit Hermione, quelque peu rassurée.

Elle la suivit alors et prit place sur la chaise, où plutôt le trône qui lui avait été attribué. En effet, contrairement aux autres qui étaient assises sur de simples chaises, la jeune privilégiée avait le droit à un grand siège en bois, apparemment lui aussi choisi par son client. Plus tard, on leur apporta à manger. Au menu se trouvait tout d'abord du foie gras avec des toasts de pain d'épice ; ensuite il y avait de la dinde et ses légumes en accompagnement et enfin, tout le monde eut le droit à une part de buche glacée au chocolat et à une coupe de champagne.

Par la suite, certaines de ses « collègues » durent aller danser tandis que d'autres étaient inviter à se rendre dans leur chambre pour satisfaire leur client, pressé. Hermione, elle, ne fut pas autorisée à bouger de la soirée, sauf pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle regardait donc la petite fête se dérouler sous son nez et plus les heures passaient, plus le stress de devoir bientôt à son tour satisfaire son client, augmentait. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid dans la salle, pourtant la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir étouffée. En promenant son regard dans la salle, beaucoup d'hommes la dévisageaient, la fixaient, lui faisaient des sourires et parfois même parlaient d'elle.

Elle put ainsi entendre un petit homme chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années lancer à ses compères :

- C'est Hermione Granger ! La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ! Eh bien si on m'avait dit qu'elle était devenue aussi désirable, je l'aurais capturée moi-même et Merlin sait qu'elle se serait souvenue de moi ! Haha ! D'ailleurs je comprends maintenant celui qui a dépensé autant pour elle ce soir ! Il a dû la voir avant et savoir qu'elle serait un sacré coup au pieux !

« Même eux ne savent pas qui est mon client ce soir ? N'importe qui s'en serait vanté, alors pourquoi ? » se demanda Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète intérieurement.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se préoccuper d'avantage de cela puisque à la seconde où minuit sonna, Madame Dorothea la rejoignit et lui dit :

- C'est à ton tour d'entrée en scène.

Hermione se leva donc de son trône et la suivit au milieu de la foule. Mais alors qu'elles allaient entamer la montée des marches, la jeune fille sentit que l'air lui manquait et s'arrêta, se retenant à la rampe. La maquerelle, qui savait pertinemment ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille, l'ayant vécu elle-même et ayant accompagné des dizaines de filles à leur premier client lui dit, pour la rassurer :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir sa première fois et je n'aurais jamais permis que n'importe qui soit ton premier client. Je ne l'ai certes pas choisi mais j'ai au moins pu avoir mon mot à dire. Tu vas voir, il est charmant. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Et puis, dis-toi bien que demain, tout sera terminé. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue par les mots de la maîtresse mais au moins, sa crise s'était estompée. Elle put donc atteindre l'étage. Devant la porte de sa chambre, la femme qui l'accompagnait fit un geste que jamais la jeune fille crut possible : elle la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Puis, comme le ferait une mère soutenant sa fille avant un événement, elle lui dit à voix basse avant de s'en aller :

- Tu peux le faire, je le sais. Tu as été bien formée, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. En plus, tu es Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout et une Gryffondor.

Hermione était donc désormais seule devant la porte, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Rassemblant tous le courage qu'elle avait au plus profond de son être, elle se décida, après deux minutes, à abaisser la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. A peine eut elle le temps de franchir la porte que celle-ci se ferma à clé, comme par magie. Elle s'avança alors dans la pièce, à la fois inquiète et sûre d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut au milieu de celle-ci, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule et que quelqu'un l'observait.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous ! lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte mais qui en fait ressemblait à une supplication.

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit un souffle chaud se rapprocher et déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Puis, l'individu s'éloigna comme par crainte que la jeune lionne ne sorte les griffes. Après encore quelques instants dans le noir, une dizaine de bougies s'allumèrent en même temps, révélant la pièce. Hermione tourna instinctivement sur elle-même pour identifier à qui elle avait affaire. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Lui. Elle en resta sans voix. Apparemment très satisfait de son effet, l'homme ou plutôt le jeune homme lui dit d'une voix traînante avec un sourire sournois dont lui seul avait le secret :

- Bonsoir Granger !

* * *

S'il-vous plait ne me tuer pas ! je sais que vous pensiez que le grand moment était arriver mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. (enfin il y a quand même de l'avancement non?)

A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Hermione va-t-elle vouloir passer la nuit avec lui ?


	5. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour à tous :)

Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas publier de chapitre depuis août alors que Hermione va enfin rencontré son client et que c'est le moment que vous attendez depuis plusieurs chapitres déjà.

La raison est simple: Je suis actuellement en expatriation à Taiwan et ai beaucoup de travail (université et en dehors). Lorsque je n'ai rien a faire, je visite ce magnifique pays. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire une suite à la hauteur de vos éspérances pour l'instant.

Je rentre en France en février et ne peut donc pas vous promettre de poster un chapitre avant. ce message est donc là pour vous prévenir que non je ne suis pas morte et que oui, il y aura bien une suite à l'histoire et que je ne l'arrête pas en plein milieu.

En espérant que vous comprenez et que j'ai pouvoir pondre bientot la fameuse rencontre (parce que oui je pond des chapitres comme une poule xD)

Votre chère et tendre auteure

Hope Little Wolf


End file.
